


The Potions Mishap

by DeathToAttentionSpans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gunge, M/M, Sex Pollen, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathToAttentionSpans/pseuds/DeathToAttentionSpans
Summary: Seamus Finnigan and Gregory Goyle hate each other. Like, utterly loathe each other. So why is it, when they're both face to face in the bathroom, does Seamus just want to plant a kiss on those lips?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Gregory Goyle
Kudos: 7





	The Potions Mishap

Double Potions was nobody's favourite lesson. Gryffindor and Slytherin already hated each other, so forcing them to sit together for two hours was never going to be a good combination. Today was no different, thought Seamus as he made his way to his seat. This year he'd been paired with Goyle and, to put it bluntly, Goyle was a massive prick. He seemed allergic to actually helping out on assignments, preferring instead to just chat with Crabbe or try to get Malfoy's attention. That left Seamus with the task of actually brewing the potions, which wasn't his strong suit (a fact that Dean just loved to point out).

Today's potion was a Vial of Euphoria. Snape said in no uncertain terms that it had to be brewed to the exact measurements, or any number of side effects could occur depending on what was screwed up. So while Goyle turned in his seat to see who he could annoy, Seamus set to work following the recipe. After this, he'd need a bit of euphoria.

Predictably though, disaster struck when Goyle threw himself backwards with laughter, knocking Seamus just as he was measuring out the insect pheromones. Instead of only 3 measures being added, most of the bottle found it's way into the cauldron, which quickly became a violent, bubbling concoction. As the Potions partners both leaned in for a closer look, the cauldron erupted into a geyser of green liquid, completely dousing the unfortunate students in a thick layer of failed potion. As their classmated turned and began to laugh at the scene, Snape gave them his most disapproving glare. "How typical of Mr. Finnigan to fail at brewing a simple concoction."

"You what, sir?" Seamus started, cheeks burning as all eyes looked at his bedraggled, dripping form. "If it wasn't for Goyle cocking up me measuring-"

"Oi, listen here you..." Goyle replied, grabbing Seamus by the scruff of the collar as he searched for the cleverest insult in his repertoire, "...loser! I didn't cock anything up."

At that, Seamus grappled Goyle in return, both rivals locking each other with a death stare as the other students sat quietly, eagerly awaiting a fight. But before anything could occur, Snape used a spell to force their stools away from each other. "Both of you, clean yourselves up, then return to class. I am deductiong ten points from Gryffindor, and five from Slytherin."

Seamus decided against another objection, instead stomping out of the room, Goyle in tow. In tense silence, they made their way to the bathroom, both stewing as portraits either giggled or made smart comments as they passed. Once they reached the safety of the bathroom however, violence was back on the table. Goyle made the first move, throwing a punch that sent Seamus reeling. The heaviness of his clothes, added to Goyle's strength, had him sliding acroos the floor. Before he coudl recover, Goyle was on him again, but this time he was expecting it. He grabbed the bully by the jumper, and used his weight to gain the upper hand. They continued like this for a while, grappling and sliding aroudn until an action made them both stop in their tracks.

Seamus had felt something poke into his leg, as did Goyle. Both stood up in a hurry, looking down at the tents in both of their trousers. Goyle's eyes lingered on Seamus' bulge for just a second too long, before he grabbed him again, pulling him close. Seamus was expecting another punch, and so was startled when the more muscular boy kissed him hard, tongue entering his mouth in a battle for dominance that Seamus wasn't even aware of.

After a second though, he reciprocated, placing one hand on the back of Goyle's head and another slipping it's way down, past Goyle's belt, to cup an arsecheek and squeeze. Goyle gasped, before sliding his erection violently up against Seamus', shuddering at the contact. They continued kissing, only stopping to breathe, as the both of them worked to unbuckle their trousers, kicking them away to god knows where. 

As they kissed, they found themselves travelling towards the showers, and Goyle pushed Seamus against the wall, his back hitting the showerhead. Instantly, warm water ran over them both, rinsing the residual potion away slowly. They didn't evne notice though, and Seamus turned around, placing his hands on the shower rail for support as he bent over offering himself to his rival. Goyle took the invitation, yanking down his translucent white briefs to unleash his fully-hard penis, before lining it up with Seamus' exposed arse. He thrust it inside of him suddenly, leaving Seamus to emit a cry of shock, as he then began to pump in and out in a violent, quickening fashion. 

Seamus was loving it, speechless as the cock that filled him worked away until it suddenly stopped and Seamus felt a warmth fill him. At almost the same time, Seamus came, firing ropes of cum and covered the walls of the showers. Both boys slumped to the ground, cuddling each other as the shower washed over them.

As the potion washed away, however, both boys opened their eyes with a new, clearer understanding. They both looked at themselves, and then each other, before stammering in a state of shock. "Let's not speak about this, yeah?" Seamus said, in a hurry to pull his pants up and find his trousers.

Goyle simply nodded, and both made their way back to class, both soaked to the bone and Seamus finding it a little hard to walk.


End file.
